Is it Destiny?
by LiiFe OvaRaTeD
Summary: Elena's cousin come to town and starts hanging out with Damon. Is this all part of his plan to ruin her life or is it the start of a new relationship? Find out! Read, Enjoy and Review! :
1. Chapter 1

'Elena!' I screamed as I ran to hug her. I haven't seen her in years.

'Destiny. Hey, you made it!' She said. I let go as I saw a tall dark haired guy appear.

'Is this the famous boyfriend?' I asked.

'No. It's his annoying brother.' Elena rolled her eyes at him.

'Too bad. He's good looking.' I smirked.

'Destiny!' Jenna shouted. I hugged her.

'Hey. How's the mothering going?'

'I'm working on it.' We both chuckled.

'Where's Jeremy?' I asked.

'He's on his way home.' Jenna answered.

'So, when am I meeting Stefan and Ric.'

'How did you-' Jenna said. 'Elena.' She figured. We all laughed. 'Ric is on his way as well.' Jenna said.

'Hi. I'm Stefan. You must be Destiny.' Said a voice from behind. I turned around to see a tall light haired guy. What is up with this? Dark haired, light haired and hot.

'Wow. Elena sure got herself some package. Nice to meet you.' I said. We all went into the living room to sit and talk.

'You came alone?' Dark haired guy asked.

'Yes. I'm not exactly a fan of my relatives apart from the Gilberts. They were the only relatives I managed to get along with.'

'She had some habits.' Jenna smiled. Stefan and his brother looked confused.

'In other words, I always got into trouble with Police but don't worry I've stopped...some things.' I smirked. Just then Jeremy and Ric, I think, walked in. I ran over to hug Jeremy.

'Wow. You have grown.' I said as I let go. 'I am guessing you are the famous Ric.' I said.

'Yes.' He smiled.

'I'm Destiny, nice to meet you.'

'Well, now that we're all here. Let's eat.' Jenna said. We all went over to the dining table and ate. We had some small talk. It was nice. After that I went to the porch to sit down for some fresh air and dark haired guy appeared.

'Does the dark haired guy have a name?' I asked.

'Yeah, it's Damon. Damon Salvatore.' Salvatore? That sounds so familiar. Salvatore. Salvatore. Hmmmm.

'Have we ever met before?' I asked.

'No. I would've remembered a pretty face.' He smiled.

'Flattery will get you nowhere.' I smiled back.

'How old are you?' He asked.

'21. You?'

'What brings you here?' He asked as he tried to skip my question.

'I told you. The Gilbert's are the only relatives I like.' I shrugged. Stefan then entered.

'Hey. Damon, can I speak to you?' He asked.

'It's alright. I was gonna go in anyways.' I smiled and went inside.

* * *

~Damon's POV~

I sat there annoyed at my brother, once again, for sending a pretty girl away or as I like to call her 'my new prey.'

'Damon. You have to stay away from her. She's human and Elena's cousin.' Stefan said. As always trying to control me.

'You can't tell me what to do.' I growled.

'Do it for Elena.' He said. Why does he always have to bring her into the subject? So I might have feelings for her. So what.

'I'm doing anything for anyone. Not even Elena.' I said and walked in before he started anything else.

* * *

~Destiny's POV~

I went inside and sat down besides Jeremy.

'What have you been up to all these years?' He asked. Damon walked in and Stefan after that.

'I've been travelling here and there. Recently I have been to New York and Georgia. And then here. My final stop for the year.' I smiled.

'You're staying the rest of the year? That's great. We are going to have so much fun.' Jenna said. Elena entered with a microphone and a cd. Oh no! She wouldn't.

'Look what I found.' She said in a rhythmic tone. 'Destiny. You still sing. Right?'

'No.' I lied.

'Oh c'mon. You were always quite the singer.' Jenna said.

'Guys. I am not going to sing.'

'Afraid?' Damon smirked.

'Afraid of what?' I asked.

'Exactly. So c'mon.' Elena kept pulling me.

'I have a better idea. Why don't we go and play charades or something?' I suggested hoping for some yes's. Luckily for me, my phone started to ring.

'Oh. Look. Saved by the bell.' I smiled and went outside to answer it.

**Hello.**

_Destiny. I am coming for you._

**Who is this?**

_Forgotten me already? It's Mike from the club that you happened to trash._

**Oh. How are you? How's the club? Still running or should I visit again?**

_Don't worry. Mystic Falls will be visited very soon._

The line went. He hung up on me. Damn it. How did he know where I was?

'Destiny?' Said a familiar voice. I turned around to see uncle John.

'Uncle John? What are you doing here?'

'I could say the same to you.'

'A visit for the year. You?'

'Same. I guess. Nice to have you back.'

'Yeah. Let's go inside.' I suggested. We both went inside and Jenna rolled her eyes which made me laugh a little. But what didn't was the fact of my family being in danger, I had to stop it somehow.

'Well, we better get going.' Stefan said.

'Cool. Nice meeting you.' I said to both Stefan and Damon.

'Where's your stuff?' Jenna asked.

'I actually got my own place. Still have some problems and didn't exactly want you lot to be involved. But I'll come everyday for a visit.'

'Okay. Then. I'll see you tomorrow.' She said. I hugged and said my goodbyes and left. But I didn't exactly go home. I walked around for a little to remember the place. I had so many memories. I accidentally bumped into,

'Damon? I thought you were meant to be at home.' I said.

'I was but I came out. What's your excuse?'

'I went out for a walk.'

'Not bad.' He said.

'So, Damon. Where have you been? I mean, have you travelled?'

'Yeah. I've been all over the world. Rome, England, America. You name it.' He said. Hmmm. He seems so damn familiar.

'Georgia?' I asked out of nowhere.

'Yeah.' Georgia. What happened...Bree! He was the vamp that...now I remember.

'Destiny! Hello.' He said as he waved his hands in front of my face.

'Oh. Sorry. Um. Yeah.' I said as I snapped back into reality.

'How come you came alone? No family?' He asked.

'Nope. Parents died of va-animal bites and brother...well he just disappeared. What about you? Just the two?'

'Yeah. Parents died a while back.'

'Destiny. Oh, Destiny.' I turned around to see Mike.

'Mike. How nice to see you. Um. Why don't we talk at my house? Come on. My house.' I said as I tried to pull him away but he wouldn't budge.

'Who's this?' Mike asked.

'Just someone I met. Not important. C'mon!'

'Destiny. Is everything alright?' He asked.

'Yes. Everything is just great. C'mon Mike!'

'How do you know Destiny?' Mike asked Damon.

'How do **you **know Destiny?' He asked back.

'An old friend.'

'Like she said. Just someone she met.' Phew. Damon knows when to play games.

'Mike. How about you come by tomorrow?'

'Destiny. I told you I was coming. Here I am.'

'Okay. Here you are. Now what?' I smiled.

'I just came for appearance. Next time I show up, I won't show up alone but I will show up armed.' Mike said and walked off.

'What was that about?' Damon asked.

'More trouble.'

'What kind of trouble?'

'Death. But don't worry. I'll handle it. But I need you to stay away from me.'

'Does Elena know?'

'No-one knows. Dude. If anyone finds out then they will end up dead before me and quite frankly I don't want that.'

'I think you should let Elena know.'

'Damon, no. C'mon. I'm sorry but now you have been pulled into this. You have to trust me. I know we just met but maybe we could hang out sometime and get to know each other better.'

'Is that a date?' He smirked.

'If you want it to be.' I said. 'How about tomorrow? My house?'

'Sure.' He smiled.

'Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow.' I said and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and went into the bathroom for a wash and when I came out I saw a note on my bed. I opened it and it read,

_Destiny. You are in grave danger._

_Mike has Katerina on his side._

_Be careful_

_J ~_

J? Who in the world was J? What am I meant to do now? I just arrived and I already have people in danger. Damn it! Okay. I have to get ready and try my best to keep the Gilbert's out of my way. I put on my purple top, black jacket, black jeans and my black boots. I let my brown-blackish hair out. It was pretty long, it came up to my arm and obviously I kept it curly. I heard a knock and headed for the door.

'Damon? Hi.' I said as I slipped the note into my pocket.

'Hey. I thought I could come over for breakfast.' He smiled so innocently - it was kinda cute.

'Sure.'

'Aren't you going to invite me in?' Damn it.

'Um. Yeah. Come in.' I hope I'm not making a big mistake.

'Thanks. So, what do you like to eat?'

'Anything delicious, I guess.' I shrugged my shoulders. Damon went into the kitchen and started making food. He came into the sitting room with bacon, eggs, bread and lots of food.

'Wow. Talk about a cook.' I said.

'I've had experience. C'mon.' He said. I sat down beside him on the table and we both ate. After we ate there was a knock on the door so I went to answer it.

'Stefan. Elena. Hey.' I said.

'Hi, I just wanted to see how you're getting on.' Elena smiled. How thoughtful.

'I'm doing just fine. Why don't you lot come in?' I said. They both came in and stopped as soon as they saw Damon.

'What is he doing here?' Stefan asked.

'He came and made breakfast. Quite the chef if I may.' I said.

'Destiny, I would speak to you in private but I know Damon would listen in so I might as well tell you in front of him.' Stefan said.

'Damon isn't your average human being. He has a history of hurting people. I really think it's best if you stay away.' Elena finished. Stay away? But he's nice and cute.

'Listen, I appreciate you trying to help me but if you mean hurting people as in breaking hearts then let me just make one thing clear. I am not looking for a relationship, not now, not ever. And the past is the past and that's where it should stay. I have got to know him a little more and believe he isn't that bad.' I explained. 'And because he's cute.' I smiled.

'Well we are just warning you for future problems.' Stefan said.

'Don't worry. I won't hurt her.' Damon reassured them.

'When have I heard that one before?' Elena asked.

'Anyways, we have to get going. We'll see you later.' Stefan said.

'Okay. Bye.' I said and they left.

'Now that they're gone, let's get back to our date.' He smirked.

'Whatever. I want to get to know you better.'

'I know how.' He smirked and I smacked him on his hand.

'Not like that. Let's talk.' I said as I sat down.

'Me first.' Damon said. Surprised? Yes.

'Okay. Go on.' I said.

'You mentioned how you never ever wanted to go into a relationship. Why is that?' He asked.

'Because I have been in previous relationships which ended up a mess and because I prefer friends over boyfriends. My turn. What did they mean by you're dangerous?'

'I thought you said you don't care.'

'Well, it doesn't hurt to know.'

'I used to be a guy who didn't care about anyone's thoughts or feelings an-'

'Say no more.' I interrupted. 'I got everything by that one line.' I smiled.

'Ok. So, about the guy last night. What's up with that?' He asked.

'Okay. I just need to make one thing clear. Whatever we talk about now and any other time stays between us. Not Stefan, Elena or anyone else needs to know'.

'Okay. Go on.'

'I know about vampires, I know you and your brothers are vampires and I was there at your trip to Georgia. I know that Elena, Jeremy and Ric knows. Don't bother asking me how because then my entire life comes in. My parents were drained out by a pack of vampires that I managed to kill. Mike owns a club. I like going to clubs but whenever I see vampires I automatically kill them or burn the entire place down and I burned Mike's club down. Mike is a vampire and he knows Kateri-Katherine.' I said as I corrected Katerina's name. 'Katherine will be here soon to help Mike torture me.'

'Wow. You have got yourself in a quite a twist.'

'Tell me about it. Can you help? I mean, you know Katherine and well Mike won't exactly leave you alone because he has seen me with you.'

'Only in one condition.' He smirked.

'I am afraid to ask you this but...what is your conditition?' I asked.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Lemme Know what you thought of my story. Tell me what you liked, hated and what you want to see. I am currently working on another story based on the **

**T.V show. This story is based on the T.V shows but is going to catch up with it very soon. Let me know YOUR views!**

**Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! **

**********************************************************************************Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! **

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! ****Review! Review!**


End file.
